<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одуванчики и Джош by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897783">Одуванчики и Джош</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F'>Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, Playgrounds, Summer, sun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Коламбусе есть одна детская площадка. Одна особенная детская площадка, намного особенней, чем экономико-географическое положение Коламбуса, которое они учили. Намного особенней, намного важнее. <br/>И Тайлер приводит Джоша туда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одуванчики и Джош</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>отбечено фровэй - https://ficbook.net/authors/1871487. спасибо &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Тайлера его родной город — как маленький островок спокойствия. Если открыть обычный google и посмотреть на картинки Коламбуса, может сначала показаться, что это большой, оживленный город: вон и высотки, вон и зеркальная гладь широкой реки.</p><p>На деле ширину реки решает ракурс, а здания — одни и те же с разных сторон в самом центре. Стоит отойти подальше, и чувствуется, что население не достает даже до миллиона. Неширокие прямые улицы, выстроенные квадратами, уютные дома, дети на великах и скейтбордах в центре. Во дворах качели из шин, невысокие каштаны.</p><p>Тайлер знает, как называется национальное дерево их штата. Джош может без запинок рассказать историю основания Коламбуса. В этих пустых фактах нет ничего особенного, личного. Только слова, привычные еще со школьной скамьи, так смешно раскатываются по языку, вылетают вместе с сигаретным дымом.</p><p>На одном из интервью их спрашивали, есть ли у них места в родном городе, которые они обязательно посещают, когда возвращаются. Они сказали что-то о семье и кафе, но ни один не упомянул по-настоящему важное место. Ну кто в интервью будет рассказывать о своих <em>тайных</em> местах? Некоторые места предназначены исключительно для тебя одного, ну, может, еще для солнечных зайчиков и лучших друзей.</p><p>В Коламбусе есть одна детская площадка. Одна <em>особенная</em> детская площадка, намного особенней, чем экономико-географическое положение Коламбуса, которое они учили. Намного особенней, намного важнее.</p><p>Может, это глупо и наивно — когда тебе почти тридцать, а ты любишь качели. Но Тайлеру было как-то плевать. Он имел право быть тем, кем ему хотелось быть.</p><p>Чтобы попасть туда, нужно уйти с широких центральных улиц. Нужно натянуть капюшон поглубже, чтобы никто не видел ярких волос Джоша, рукава пониже, чтобы спрятать татуировки на запястьях. Нужно спрятаться и дождаться рассвета в два тридцать ночи. А потом побежать.</p><p><em>Этим</em> они занимаются, когда приезжают в родной город.</p><p>Сначала Тайлер хотел оставить эту площадку чем-то, что принадлежало бы только ему. А потом Джош сделался сам чем-то таким же особенным и ассоциирующимся с этим местом по бог знает какой причине. Может, потому что он сам был теплым, уютным, каждое его движение в сторону Тайлера было полно ласки, в которой хотелось купаться, как и в лучах солнца на той площадке. Может, еще почему.</p><p>В любом случае, Тайлер показал ему площадку.</p><p>Тайлер увел его с улиц, оттащил от мигающих высоток. Жаркое беспощадное солнце и так мало деревьев на Север-Хай-стрит. А идти долго, топать и топать по горячему асфальту мимо притока Сайоты, у которого название еще более дурацкое. Пока ноги не отвалятся, а когда отвалятся, то перед тобой окажется тихий парк. Но даже там слишком людно для Тайлера. Когда-то было.</p><p>Так что надо идти дальше. Надо выйти ближе к реке, пройдя по пустующей Запад-Лейквью-авеню до самого конца и пережить крутой склон. А потом забраться в чащу деревьев.</p><p>Там детская площадка.</p><p>Она совсем крошечная: песочница, качели, металлическая заржавевшая горка и карусель. Деревянные бортики песочницы давно развалились. Вся земля поросла дикой травой и желтыми одуванчиками. Тайлер переводит взгляд на желтые волосы Джоша и улыбается, пока солнце красит его щеки в золотой.</p><p>Карусель скрипит, когда Джош толкает ее. Он уговаривает Тайлера залезть на нее и раскручивает до помешательства, когда все, что Тайлер может делать, это тихо пищать и, судорожно склонившись, цепляться за поручни. Все вокруг — одно сплошное размытое золото. Солнце, одуванчики, Джош, запрыгивающий на карусель на ходу. Он не попадает в нужный отсек и стоит так близко к Тайлеру и так неустойчиво, что в итоге нагибается и хватается за его плечи. Тайлер усаживает его себе на колени, и так они едут, пока карусель не останавливается.</p><p>Тайлеру тепло и смешно. Лучи солнца нагревают его бледную кожу, дыхание Джоша щекочет его шею, а сам он, Джош, он на самом деле гораздо глубже. Он где-то у Тайлера то ли под кожей, то ли в душе, и там светится. Карусель остановилась, и они встают.</p><p>Тайлер нетерпеливый ребенок, которому почти тридцать. Тайлер должен дожить до ста, чтобы повзрослеть, и то не факт, а Джошу нравится это. Джошу нравится его смех, когда он запрыгивает на качели. Толстые цепи приходится сначала размотать с верхней перекладины, и только потом Тайлеру удается раскачаться на них до голубых небес.</p><p>Голубое небо, прозрачная река среди золотисто-зеленых деревьев. Ветра нет. Тайлер летит в небо и не боится уже ничего. После того, как ты танцевал над бушующей толпой, перестаешь бояться высоты, на которую тебя возносят качели.</p><p>Со все еще покачивающейся карусели слезла голубая краска, и Тайлер, запрокинув голову назад и почти проделав «солнышко», видит на ней рыжего сонного кота. Джош сидит на соседнем стульчике, почесывает голову кота и смотрит на Тайлера, прищурившись, как и кот. Тайлер не может не смеяться, потому что он видит перевернутого Джоша и потому что ему просто хочется.</p><p>Потому что ему хорошо, в кои-то веки хорошо, и упускать это он не собирается.</p><p>В рюкзаке у них только приторно сладкая газировка, но Тайлер не жалуется. Тайлер пьет и передает бутылку Джошу, а потом говорит что-то глупое, от чего Дан смеется, и вода разливается, пачкая его футболку, делая его губы липкими от сладости. Поцелуй отдает приторностью и влажностью, и у Тайлера щемит в груди, потому что просто так прикасаться к губам своего лучшего друга без предупреждения слегка странно. Джош гладит его плечи и мягко, без языка, сминает его губы.</p><p>На секунду отрывается и щекочет щеки Тайлера ресницами. Тайлер хихикает и обнимает его крепче. У Джоша теплые плечи, загорелая кожа и огрубевшие пальцы рук, с которыми Тайлер играется.</p><p>Они расстилают плед и говорят без остановки. Тихо, порой переходя на шепот, потому что слишком прекрасно слушать слабый перебор листвы на самых макушках каштанов, и слишком сонно растянулся рядом с ними кот.</p><p>Джош тоже сонный, а еще футболка неприятно липнет к телу, а солнце слишком летнее и в меру обжигающее, как раз чтобы снять ее. Так что он растягивается на животе поперек пледа, рядом с котом, и вскоре падает в летние грезы с головой.</p><p>Тайлер тихо напевает себе под нос какой-то мотив, сплетая из одуванчиков венок. Пальцы бегают быстро, загибая стебли с той же точностью, с какой попадают по клавишам. С аккуратной нежностью он чмокает Джоша в выбритый висок и кладет венок ему на голову. Джош улыбается во сне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>